


In The End Love Prevails

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AlwaysHelpful!Isaac, Bonding, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mates, SecretSofty!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	In The End Love Prevails

~ Kale was a werewolf, strong & brave & the right hand man to Derek. No mercy, nor weakness was to be shown to any lower or high level creature. Just harshness & boldness. But Derek, as in Derek Hale, he's become compassionate & loving towards the teens of Beacon Hills. He's starting to feel, Kale had always showed feelings but with Derek, she hid them behind a wall of stone. Never had she shone compassion around Derek, even when he needed it, she just stared at him; as if dead. Kale felt cold on the inside & out, she needed love. So when she met Stiles, & Scott, she got that. Love. ~

***

Here Kale was on a Saturday night, stuck in an elevator with Stiles' father. He called upon the help of her, Derek, & the Argents to help find his son. The one possessed by a deranged fox, & wolves & foxes didn't mix well. They stood in silence.

"How are you so use to this?" John asked breaking the silence, "I mean, you're just so calm. So strong." He clarified. Kale bit her tongue, feeling tears well up in her eyes. John flicked a switch to stop the elevator, worry flashing in his eyes as he took notice to the teen's pained expression. "What's wrong?"

"You say I'm strong, calm. I'm going insane right now, you have no idea," she murmured. "I'm physically & mentally unstable, & I'm trying to show Derek everything's fine. That I'm fine. I'm not strong, I'm weak- I only act like a hard ass to prove Derek I'm an acceptable mate. That I am worthy of him & I can be by his side. John... I'm scared, scared everything I hope wouldn't happen, will happen."

"Calm down, everything's gonna be alright. You just got to calm down, for Stiles' sake, my son, you're best friend's sake," John said calmly, extending his arms to hug her.

"Stiles' sake! What if we can't save him! What if in the end he dies regardless?!" Kale yelled. She dropped her head, "What if everything we're doing is all in vain?" She whispered quietly. Never in all his years of being on the force had John Stilinski seem someone so lost, eyes so full of so much despair.

"He's Stiles, even when all hope is lost, he finds a way. He has to," he said finally pulling the girl into him. Even he was uncertain about his son's future, but dammit if he gave up. Kale didn't hug him back, just hid her face in his jacket. Once both had collected themselves John started up the elevator again, neither speaking.

***

It was near midnight by the time Kale returned back home, to Derek's loft. She dropped her school bag, full of information on anything she could find about possession, by the door & flopped down on the couch. She was surprised to find Isaac there, Derek had kicked him out, & he had been living with Scott. Kale watched him as he rolled over, whimpering slightly. She could smell his pain, he had been burned a few days back at the hospital. He wasn't quiet healed, he was getting better, but lying down still hurt. The burns still fresh in a way; still real. She moved over to when as the whimper fell from his lips.

"I wish I could protect you all." Kale said quietly as she rested a hand on his arm. Her veins going black & his pain being transferred to her, Kale held her tongue. She couldn't begin to understand how Isaac went about his day with minimal complaints. Kale stared down at the boy a year older than her, his sand blonde hair falling into his young features, the smoothness of his skin on the unburned side flawless. He looked peaceful but then his face contorted to one of displeasure, his lips pulling over his teeth as he grinded them together. Kale felt his anger, & pain radiate off him in wave after wave of disorienting feelings. A few tears fell from his eyes.

"... No, no... you can't have them... I won't let you. Kale!" He shot up, her name leaving his mouth in a shout. She fell backwards in surprise. Isaac looked at her, Kale wished to look away; she didn't like looking at Isaac like this. His face half burned like Peter's had been, mostly healed but looking like a nasty scar. Kale wanted to scream at the tops of her lungs, spout the anger she felt. At Derek for kicking him out & not protecting his pack, at Kira for being the cause of Isaac's unneeded pain, at Mr.Lahey who beat him & made him terrified of anyone who tried helping him.

"..." Kale remained silent. Eyes glowing their fierce red, she could feel her canines lengthening. A hand rested on hers, she looked up meeting soft, scared, worried baby blue eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll heal," he said so sure he knew what she was thinking. It scared her he knew what she was thinking, but made her prouder to call him pack; kin. "You need sleep. I'm here to watch you while Derek's away." Isaac said also explaining his explanation for being here.

"Watch me?" Kale asked skeptical, "I should be watching you." She said, Isaac smiled goofily & helped her to stand. Kale absorbed more of his pain as they walked to her & Derek's room, both laid down. Isaac laid half on top & half off of Kale, she rested a gentle arm around his waist.

"You're a good pack mom..." Isaac commented sleepily. Kale felt tears prick her eyes, "Even a mother one day..." he added, voice heavy with sleep. They fell quietly. Kale made no move to wipe them away & wake her sleeping pup.

***

Derek came home around two in the morning, climbing the stairs with sleep ridden eyes to find Isaac asleep in his bed with his mate. He found the scene; calming. He removed his shoes & carefully laid down besides the two sleeping bodies, he listened to their heartbeats for a few seconds; trying to find any indications they were going to wake. None. Derek scooted in closer, listening to their hearts the entire time; strong, even beats. He pressed a quick kiss to his young beta's brow, a small smile stretched onto Isaac's thin lips. Derek looked over his mate, kissing her temple chastely before laying down to rest. He needed to help save Stiles, not kill him; he didn't want a repeat of Boyd & Erica. The loss of the ADHD teen would result in both Isaac & Kale shutting him out; they'd shut down & out everyone. They did with Erica & Boyd, they'll most definitely do it with Stiles.

"I will protect you with my life, both of you... I promise." Derek admitted quietly, both still sleeping soundly but he heard the smallest bleep in both their hearts. They heard, he knew it, but they needed to. Moments like this is what kept the young alpha going, his pack mostly a whole, & seeing them together sleeping was the cherry that topped off the entire thing. He smiled down softly at the two, "I love you guys." He murmured lastly before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
